


What happened to me ?

by depressedpotato



Series: The Republics' History [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anitkabir, F/M, Feels, Independence Day - Freeform, October 29, Time Travel, Young Turkey, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpotato/pseuds/depressedpotato
Summary: Every year, on October 29th, Turkish Independence Day, young Asena comes back to present day-courtesy of England's curse. This time, modern Turkey lets her talk to someone special.





	What happened to me ?

"Hey"

The girl didn't get an answer.

"... I can't really say long time no see-"

The sound of flowers crisping under her clench echoed in the room.

"-because you were next to me, just drinking  _raki-"_  

Her eyes were glassy , as though they were clouded by a storm.

"-You were laughing with everyone else, but you didn't feel like it, I know. I should've told you that we could just run away -"

She reached with her hand, but then retreated it quickly, as if the touch was burning her.

"I should've told you we could leave them all behind, when I had the chance-"

The bouquet hit the floor as the girl feel on her knees.

"-because apparently-"

Her nails screeches against the floor when she tries to grasp it, just to hold onto something.

"-here, it has been a long, long time since _she_ has last seen you."

Her dark hair created a perfect contrast with the cold ivory when she paced her forehead on it.

"And she wants me to say _sorry..."_

Her voice dropped to a mere whisper, a broken and hushed tone.

"... For not coming anymore. But she wants you to understand, this pace holds too many memories, -"

And it did, even for her. She could understand, why the other didn't like coming here ; as it was a living memory lane from one of the worst periods of her lifetime..

"-too much for her. She also wants me to say.... to say-"

Asena felt like an intruder saying those words, even if the message was from _herself_.

"-that she misses you. Very much. She wants you to know that they need you, more than ever..."

She trailed, unable to finish her sentence.

"And I know what you would say, but in thus timeline, nobody's here to tell her that."

She smiled, despite the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Not even Heracles. Neither of them will tell me what but i know something happened. Something horrible.

She lets out a biting laugh.

"One must be stupid not to. I also know -even if she doesn't let me look at it- that there is some sort of wound on my back, newly sewn."

The young girl hastily wiped her cheek.

"It's not even healed yet, because it hurts. But what hurts more, is the look on her face, on  _my_ face, whenever I bring it up."

She took in a shaky breath, and continued, her voice breaking.

"You should see her. She's _broken_. I feel it,. And I hate it, I hate that I can do _absolutely nothing_ about it"

She pushed herself up in a sitting position, and looking at her hands asked :

" _What happened to me_ , Mustafa ?"

If someone could hear her, they could have thought she was talking to somebody and not to a deserted grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, she is talking to Ataturk's grave situated in Anitkabir in Ankara.  
> In my head, Turkey was cursed by England during Gallipolli in WWI for hurting Australia and New Zealand : every year, she has to see her pre-independence self, full of hope and with no knowledge whatsoever of the modern world come back to life and ask her about her commander, about Greece and about her scars. Dealing with one's past is not a a laughing matter, especially for Turkey, whom I picture as someone who tends to deny things instead of acknowledging the problem.  
> P.S. : Raki is a Turkish alcoholic beverage that is said to be very strong and highly addictive.


End file.
